imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:PuTRiangle/Attention please:
Ok, im sorry but i CANNOT take this anymore. I'm sorry Iced if you take offense to this, you are a wonderfully sweet and kind person. But you dont run the place and i'm so tired of everyone bringing you up about everything. I don't understand how it came to be like this but... No decisions are being made anymore because of certain things you have said to people in the past... All of my ideas are ignored because they go against what you have said in the past and I think its time that I let loose and say whats on my mind for the good of the community. This wiki is designed for the people, by the people. It is a publicly ran organization that is not in any way shape or form designed to be a monarchy controlled and thrown by one single party. We, the leaders and administrators of the wiki are here to only meerly maintain order and keep the place organized and to make sure everything is ready and in place for when a player needs information. Afterall, that is why we are here. The wiki may have been "passed down" but it still does not make it right for one person to seemingly have entire control over certain peoples actions as I have been seeing more and more of. '' ''Lately, my ideas have been shut down because "-insert name here- said no" or "-insert name here- doesnt want us doing that" We are fellow officers of a community ran organization and im sick of this seeming "power chain" where some people have seemingly more power on the wiki only because they stay in line and do what they are told. Due to the power scale and the who-tells-who what to do scenario, we are lacking some key, as well as unimportant (but still needed) features of this wiki. Just because something seems unimportant doesnt mean we have to seem to ignore the idea of having it on here. As an Administrator, again, I feel like I should have a voice and that it should be heard loud and clear for all to hear. I say that every idea brought to the attention of us is important and should be embraced and dealt with. We are not a "one man show" we are a community. Togeather, we can achieve greatness, but without the friendship and trust i've seen in the past, I feel this is turning slowly into a "multi-party" situation where some are on board with one person and vice versa for another, and that is what ruins situations like these. We, not only as leaders of the wiki, but also the users, should have a voice that can be heard. Not muffled and ignorred if it goes against what someone else has to say. Not everyone has to like your idea for it to become successful, and I myself know that now. ''We are a team, a family. Not a Monarchy ran by one, soul person. We are here to help and serve the players. Because we are a page made for the people, by the people. Structured on the foundation of those whose curiosity took them to places they once never knew. And I hope we can get there again some day. '' Thank you for your time. [[ADMINPuTRiangleღ]] (talk) 14:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts